O Pecado da Fé
by Persephone Oleander
Summary: Até que ponto a fé de um homem o mantem devoto aos dogmas de sua religião? A fé pode ser superada pelo orgulho? A humildade lhe renderá o perdão pelo seu pecado, mas estará disposto a aceitar sua condição humana?


Os últimos raios do sol eram refletidos no lago, juntamente a imagem de um homem estava refletida na água. Seu semblante era de pura reflexão.

– Mestre Shaka!

Seus olhos azuis de desviaram da água para então pousarem na figura inocente de um garotinho com a aparência frágil de dez anos. A luz do dia causou desconforto aos olhos do homem chamado.

Raramente mantinha-os aberto. Levantou-se. Sabia que o Mestre Supremo mandara seu pupilo lhe procurar para que todos os sacerdotes pudessem se recolher.

– Parece triste, meu mestre...

A preocupação era notável na voz infantil ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos verdes pareciam temerosos. Sentiu-se culpado por causar isso ao pequeno. Era bem melhor tranqüiliza-lo.

– Estava apenas pensando, Shun.

– Oh, sim! O mestre está sempre em meditação! Por isso é tão poderoso! Quando eu for realmente um sacerdote quero ser igual ao mestre!

Shaka ria da ingenuidade do garoto. Falando assim o sacerdócio parecia ser algo tão bom! Nem tudo era rosas e perfume. Ele tivera suas provações e até aquele momento passava por dificuldades. Ninguém se livrava dos problemas para sempre.

– Shun, você já entrou no tempo sozinho?

– Nunca! Ninguém deixou até hoje e os outros garotos grandes disseram que a deusa não gosta de garotos que choram. Então acho que ela nem vai querer me ver...

– Não Shun. A deusa não se importa com isso. Ela quer o coração puro e isso você tem. Ela o ama por sua inocência.

Estavam diante dos portões do templo, sua construção era enorme. O templo ficava ao centro, ao fundo ficavam as instalações dos moradores justamente; o prédio para onde Shaka e seu discípulo se dirigiam.

Cada sacerdote tinha um quarto particular, até mesmo os aprendizes. O prédio era dividido em andares.

No primeiro ficava o refeitório a sala de banho. No segundo ficava a biblioteca e salas de aula. No terceiro encontravam-se os dormitórios dos sacerdotes e no quarto os dormitórios dos aprendizes.

Naquele recinto só ficavam os homens. Do outro lado havia um prédio idêntico ao primeiro onde se instalavam as mulheres.

Antes da ceia todos os habitantes do templo da deusa Vesta eram habituados ao banho. Os sacerdotes desciam ao primeiro piso e se dirigiam a sala de banho. Não havia pudor ao ficarem nus diante de todos. Porém um sacerdote e seu pupilo não participavam desse banho coletivo.

Shaka estava sentado à porta do prédio enquanto seus companheiros banhavam-se em meio aos risos e conversas animadas. Shun também não participava, se o mestre não tomava banho junto com os outros ele também não tomaria.

Quase duas horas depois a sala de banhos foi desocupada e Shaka finalmente entrou juntamente com Shun. Entre eles também havia constrangimento, cada um ocultava sua nudez atrás de um banco de madeira.

Como não conversavam durante o banho, não demorava tanto para terminar e ainda conseguiam participar da ceia com os outros.

Após a ceia havia ainda uma última prece à deusa para que lhes guardasse o sono e não lhe permitisse pesadelos ou qualquer tormento durante a noite.

Durante uma semana Shaka notou que seu vizinho de dormitório saía do quarto e demorava em voltar, isso preocupou o sacerdote. Provavelmente algo grave estaria ocorrendo.

Na semana seguinte Shaka assim que percebeu a porta do outro quarto ser aberta, ele se pos de pé e se aproximou da porta. Escutou atentamente os passos apressados ecoarem pelo corredor e saiu ao encalço do outro.  
Provavelmente havia algo errado.

O homem olhava para trás a todo o momento como se temesse ser surpreendido. Quando chegou as escadas parou, olhou para trás se certificando que não fora seguido e subiu ao dormitório dos aprendizes.

Shaka estacou surpreso. Se o outro estivesse passando mal desceria para a cozinha a procura de um remédio ou algo do gênero.

A intuição de Shaka lhe apontava algo muito estranho naquelas saídas do colega. Subiu atrás e viu o outro abrir uma das portas.

– Misty!

O sacerdote estava apreensivo, estivera ansioso durante a ceia e não via a hora de todos se recolherem para sair. Mas fora surpreendido com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

– Shaka?! Você deveria estar dormindo e repondo suas energias.

– Acho que você deveria estar fazendo o mesmo.

– Ora, Shaka...

– Qual a melhor explicação que você tem pra mim diante de seu ato?

– Nenhuma. Não lhe devo satisfação de minha vida. Loiro nojento metido a mestre.

Misty saiu de cabeça erguida e desceu para o seu quarto bastante indignado. E... completamente frustrado por ter seu plano interrompido pelo loiro aguado.

De volta ao próprio quarto o mestre loiro preocupou-se mais ainda com Misty. O outro se mostrara tão hostil que Shaka desconfiou que ele estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

Durante aquela mesma semana Misty fora pego mais três vezes pelo outro na porta do dormitório de Shun.

Shaka redobrou os cuidados que tinha com seu pupilo. Não o deixava sozinho em momento algum. Até mesmo meditar fora do templo foi uma atividade adiada. Shaka não saía do prédio e sempre acompanhado por Shun. Durante aquela semana Misty não saiu do quarto durante a noite.

Numa noite, Misty estava completamente furioso, sabia que Shaka o vigiava, mas precisava cumprir seu intento. A loucura o consumia. Esperou mais uma vez que todos dormissem e saiu de seu quarto. Andava lentamente para não fazer barulho, chegando à escada parou e olhou para trás exatamente para a porta do quarto de Shaka. Nada.

Provavelmente o mestre aguado estava mesmo dormindo e achava que Misty tinha desistido de uma vez por todas.

Naquela noite nada iria atrapalhar os seus planos. O garotinho inocente estaria inconsciente. Ele lhe dera uma dose alta de morfina. Shaka, o maior de seus problemas não havia se manifestado. Ainda não.

Mestre Shaka estava dormindo como pedra. Antes de deitar tivera a leve impressão de que a porta de Misty fora aberta, mas não passou de impressão e ele estava um pouco embriagado pelo vinho que havia tomado durante o jantar. Uma dose a mais.

Misty subiu as escadas sorrateiramente e se dirigiu ao quarto de Shun com passos apressados. Abriu a porta com cuidado pra não fazer barulho e acordar outro aprendiz, daria tudo errado novamente. Ele precisava ir até o fim, já estava enlouquecendo!

A porta foi fechada com certo desespero, mas nada tão alarmante. Aproximou-se da cama e contemplou o anjinho adormecido, encolhido entre os lençóis. Arrancou o frágil tecido que cobria o corpo infantil e se pos a contemplar a figura inconsciente. A excitação percorria seu corpo num ritmo alucinado.

Precisava tomar aquele corpo! Necessitava se saciar no interior quente e apertado que seria o corpo virgem do aprendiz. Ajoelhou na cama e tocou de leve o braço do menino. Virou o corpo do garoto para que deitasse de costas e separou as pernas dele para facilitar sua tarefa.

Beijou as coxas pálidas e macias, apertou com gosto e mordeu, desde que o vira pela primeira vez desejou ardentemente fazer isso. Despiu o garoto com cuidado e avançou novamente sobre o corpo inconsciente. Segurou as pernas do garoto e as colocou sobre o ombro.

Seus dedos percorreram os pés delicados passando pelos joelhos parando nas coxas para apertar deleitosamente e finalmente chegou às nádegas. Fechou os dedos na carne macia e sentia a excitação aumentar. Soltou o garoto e ergueu suas próprias vestes.

Nesse momento mágico em que suas aspirações se concretizariam a porta foi aberta.

Shaka sonhava com a deusa. A divindade parecia querer conversar. Ela sentava-se em sua janela e lhe dizia que precisava acordar. Tinha que salvar o pupilo. Misty estava no quarto de Shun e ele precisava agir rápido. Como Shaka não reagia a deusa lhe derrubou da cama.

O mestre de Shun acordou com a queda. Levantou-se assustado e sentou na cama. Estava transpirando bastante e sua respiração estava pesada. Sentiu algo se contrair em suas entranhas e correu para a janela. Vomitou toda a bebida que havia ingerido

O sonho parecia tão real! Nesse momento algo o alarmou. O recado da deusa. Shaka abriu desesperadamente a porta do quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto de Misty. O cômodo estava vazio.

Shun! O safado só poderia estar no quarto do menino. Precisava desesperadamente salvar o garoto. Esperava que não fosse tarde. A escada de acesso ao piso superior nunca pareceu tão longa! Tudo estava contra ele. Mas tinha que chegar lá.

Por Vesta! Desde quando o quarto de Shun ficava tão longe?! Parecia que quanto mais corria mais a porta se distanciava. Finalmente alcançou. Sentiu os dedos da mão direita formigarem ante a expectativa de descobrir o que se passava atrás daquela porta e arrebentar o maldito.

Misty escutou passos apressado, para não dizer passos furiosos de alguém bastante irado. Uma imagem se formou à sua mente. O loiro aguado. Shaka! Não podia ser! Ele não estava dormindo feito pedra? Sim, claro que estava. A bebida fizera o efeito desejado! Então quem...

Não pôde concluir o pensamento.

– Misty!

As palavras proferidas destilavam tanto ódio que o homem chamado sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Seu corpo foi tomado por um tremor incomum. Não seria perdoado dessa vez. Shaka podia ser sereno, calmo e contido, mas o outro lado também se fazia intenso. A morte parecia estar ao seu lado sorrindo feliz apenas esperando o próximo.

– Shaka... Não!...


End file.
